Memory book
by Anastasija Deutsch
Summary: When you can't cope with your memories and even an empath can't help you with his gift? But who said he has his gift only?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: English is not my native language so you may find some mistakes there. Don't be mad.**

* * *

Bella is standing near the window with a detached expression on her face and very different emotions.

Memory is a punishment. Maybe the worst it this life. Sometimes punch no easier than ran. You want to hide your face in the pillow and just to forget everything.  
All your choices, akward situations, wrong words…

"Even me?" — his words break the perfect silence of the room, which was only interrupted by working clock. He knows this her condition and he even doesn't need to read her minds: he understands. During his, maybe, too long life he has done as many mistakes, as it is not a separate book enough to describe.

Bella is not waiting for somebody, she is not wondered seeing him here though. Vampires, don't they? She wants to turn around, but his hands don't allow her to and now she is staying in hia lap, pressed to the windowsill.

"What, Swan, your memories are torturing you again?" he sais with a smile and she sees this smile with nonexistent eyes on the back of her head. She just feels it. Just knows he I smiling. Bella nodes "So… I know a way to forget. Or to forget oneself, what you want."

"Pills?" girl succeed to dodge and now she was looking straight in Jasper's eyes. "Seriously?" she raises her eyebrow skeptically "I tried it…"

"Listen, can you just shut up sometimes?" interrupts her the vampire and simply kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

They tried to avoid crossing since that day. Bella felt anxious every time, meeting Jasper and couldn't deal with it. And she was completely glad her boyfriend's gift doesn't work at her. Edward knew nothing about the "way to forget" or just seemed to.

At the same time Victoria was playing her game. She did not go on an open attack, but it was easy to test the Cullen's patience and to play on their nerves

Bella was asleep. Recently, it was a miracle: the girl was constantly tormented by nightmares, not allowing to close her eyes. She did not feel safe, although someone from the devoid of shadow was constantly on duty at her house. To say honestly, she did not like that she was endangering the others, even if they assured her of the opposite. Charlie was also worried. Dark circles under the eyes can be hidden with a tonal cream, if desired, but it would be strange, given the fact that Swan never used it.

However today Bella slept, though not for long: Dr. Cullen was called to the hospital again, so someone had to replace him. She even was interested, she sometimes glanced out, hoping to see the familiar silhouette.

He noticed how the girl looked out of the window, practically hanging from the window-sill.

It was he. Inside, something jumped, and Bella hurried back under the blanket. Again, all the same vain attempts to fall asleep. Depart from reality, which is sometimes a nightmare came true.

There was only one person in the presence of whom she could not close her eyes. That is either from fear, or from disbelief. Or that's the fault of all those hundreds of questions that she didn't have time to ask him. She knew that this could not continue anymore. It's been a long time since her damned birthday, but until now, Alice and Edward have stopped all hints of communication, complaining of danger.

"Swan, I know that you are awake." an elegant silhouette flashed in the window and the yellow eyes of the visitor cut through the darkness of the night with their glow. But despite the color, it was still cold.

"Victoria was appearing?" Asked the girl after a long minute of intense silence, looking at the landscape outside the window. There was a calm, and in the sky it was possible to see a myriad of stars and galaxies. The ancients always turned their eyes to the night sky, reflecting on the eternal. About something far away and not very much.

Empath noticed how Bella relaxed, talking about the deadly threat looming over her. He did not know what was happening to her emotions, or maybe just knew too well.

"No, so go back to sleep. Alice will crumple my neck, if tomorrow you appear in school with bruises under your eyes." Hale said in a categorical tone, taking a step forward. Bella knew: you need to trust, because you can, but the heart jumped treacherously galloping. The Empath frowned. He knew that the girl was not afraid of Alice or Victoria.

"Jasper, can you tell me about the civil war?" The guy gave her a questioning look. She probably heard this story from Edward, and he himself told enough about it. There was nothing exciting or interesting. This is a difficult past, with which you will eventually be reconciled. Just take it. You can leave the war, but the war will never leave you. "I will not fall asleep anyway." "She explained, seeing the reverie and confusion on the vampire's face. Bella was nervous. More than anything in the world she wanted to listen, as a child, a fairy tale for the night, although it can not be called a fairy tale, even with a stretch.

Hale sighed and sat down in the armchair next to the foot of the bed. Emotions of the girl influenced him not in the best way, although his gift practically did not act on her, or rather acted weakly. He used it only once: then, at school.

Under the exciting and bloody history of a distant war, Swan calmed down and fell into a blissful sleep. Although she hardly dreamed of rainbow fields and unicorns: it was felt by her mood. Something unsettling, restless.

Jasper went to the bedside table and turned off the night light. Nobody knows what made him stay. Bella turned in a dream, quite unsuccessfully, threw her hand on the table, threatening to brush the glass on the floor. Hale carefully put the glass away when the girl's warm palm touched him.

Her breathing was leveled, the heart began to beat smoothly. She felt calm and well. The vampire was surprised: it was wrong, he could not move though. He sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, still keeping her hand. No, he was wrong. Everything is exactly as it should be.

And all the lamentations and instructions of Alice and Edward now do not matter. Empty sound and nothing more than this, and no less.

Bella fell asleep. This time without dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter. Night. The blue sky is covered with clouds. Big and formidable. And they swim slowly and lazily. And with each new howl of the wind, the blizzard is getting closer and closer to the city.  
White snow flakes are circling in a measured rhythm of the waltz. They fall by the scruff of the neck, on the glasses of glasses, on the bag, in the warm palms.

Bella stands on the roadside and catches snowflakes. Such different, but on the other hand are similar. Sooner or later they melt away from contact with the skin. The street is deserted, a good owner of a dog in this weather on the street will not drive out. But she does not care a little, sometimes she wants to do everything for evil, to go for a walk when there's a snowstorm in the yard.

And somewhere far away the mountains. Swan never regretted moving to Alaska. Now she is a frequent visitor in numerous parks. By the same snow-capped McKinley peak attracts no less. Beautiful, like an oil painter wrote. High, as if on top of the world. Strongly, like the energy here is different.

And somewhere far away, beyond the horizon, because of the weather, the ocean is raging ...

Snow behind your back crunches under an impressive weight. The girl shudders with surprise and turns around, but then she runs forward with a cheerful shriek, kneeling down to the snowdrifts on her knees.

"Jasper?" - She looks at the guy incredulously, and he just nods in response and takes out from somewhere a warm hat.  
A car drove by. The same white as everything around. Even at night it is white and white here. And you do not regret that you came. In the wilderness, far from civilization. Where every kilometer is lower and lower at home, the forest is thicker and thicker.

And they all walked and walked along the white roads.

And the snow fell and fell on their heads ...


End file.
